Pound Dawgs
by tyson.ellis96
Summary: As peanut leaves the court house with him & his family in tears he couldn't bear the fact that he was going to the pound...But not just any pound this is the states new Super Pound (were they mix animals of all species. Cats, dogs, wolfs, raccoons ect) and they don't care what you did outside they only care about what your going to do inside.
1. Bummer

my first fan fic so calm YO shit dawg!

I sit in my cell waiting for the new bus load of fugitives to get here "yeah I heard its the same thing with these pets wrong time wrong place" I hear my old cellmate say as he packs his things for a cell transfer "have fun with the new guy 8-ball"! "and for godsakes don't tear him a new hole will ya" as he turns to walk away a guard escorts him to his new cell I now sit alone in the cold cell waiting as i say to myself "he will be here any minute now"


	2. Of the bus

(Sorry it took a while Im new to fan fic and I don't know how all the shit works and I had to go to work to so yeah) and tell me if I fucked up on the story because I know the way I write its not going to make much sense.

* * *

*The bus comes to an abrupt stop "well here we are" said the bus driver* the pounds sergeant jumps on the bus* he was a tall human male his badge said (George Bell) he stood about 7 foot 8 he had a real thing against animals he hated them *peanut was scared shit less in his seat* "Alright then" he began to speak "all of you are gonna be staying here for a good while" so shut the fuck up! and follow NOW" he ordered them to follow *as the cage and the bus door open in unison* (all & all on the bus there was 7 new inmates including peanut coming into the new prison) *as they all stepped out of the bus* "Tally"? *the serge asked the bus driver* "7" he said "2 cats 1 wolf and 4 dogs" *as the driver puts the bus in gear and drives off* the serge finishes tallying* "okay now you fucks lets go"*all the other dogs in the yard were barking, whistling and taunting the new batch that got of the bus* *peanut was 3'rd or 4'th in line he couldn't tell.* (under all the things that were going on around him he just decided to look down at the ground as he walked handcuffed) '' truly is the end of my days'' *peanut whispers to himself as he entered the colossal compound*

*they criss-crossed through some corridors until they got to a checking area* (unlike a normal prison they medically check you out) but here they didn't care to much for rules and regulation. they just took their collars and any other belongings and gave them all a white t-shirt along with a tank top, denim jeans with white/gray sneakers along with a jacket and a beaten black collar with their serial number on it. ''the changing rooms are over there sir'' *the woman behind the desk pointed to a room with no door just a Curtin hanging from the door frame* before Peanut could say anything the dog behind him cracked the shits and said "C'MON I AINT GOT ALL DAY TO WAIT FOR YOUR SHIT!" peanut felt small he just looked at him and walked away in silence. he put on the t-shirt and jeans he tucked in his shirt, then he put on his denim jacket "well this is it then" *peanut closed his eyes and sobbed a little before walking out and standing up against the wall* after all the pets got changed.

they all walked to (the cell's and recreation area) "time to get these animals in their cadges" LINE UP ON THE DOUBLE NOW!" all the animals scurried in line "okay im gonna call your names and your gonna step forward" *the serge said holding a clipboard* peanut just stood there in silence before his name was called out "PEANUT!" he then stepped forward *despite all the others in the room snickering* SHUT UP! the serge said the room went quiet again "follow officer falezon to your cell" peanut just nodded and followed. he walked with ease until he was met with some more dogs and other animals in their cages whistling and taunting "just ignore them" *falezon said running his night stick along the cells* *peanut just continued to follow until they reached his cell* "okay here we are home sweet home" *said falzon opening the cell* peanut just walked in and before he could even say anything falzon just closed the cell* and told him "wake up time is at 6:00, rec time is at 7:00, breakfast time is at 8:00 and yard time will be at 12:00 any thing else"? *peanut decided to speak up* "how long will I be here for"? "let me make this clear to you this is your home now" *falzon said as he walked off* peanut stood there for a moment to take in what guard faslzon just said to him he just shed a tear to himself and turned around to see a big black Labrador fast asleep on the top bunk peanut just walked over and layed on the bottom bunk and cried silently into the pillow. he ended up crying himself to sleep in the end "LIGHTS OUT!" Yelled falezon *all the lights turned off, the cell went quiet, peanut went to sleep.*


End file.
